


TMNT 2014/2016 - Dos lineas temporales unidas por un desmadre - RxLxLxR

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Selfcest, tcest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: Lo que puede pasar si se unen una misma linea de tiempo causado por un accidentes de dos formas diferentes, pero no pasa lo que uno piensa o esperaban en realidad.. mas cuando te enamoras de ti mismo, pero estas enamorado a la vez de tu hermano y este de si mismo pero a la vez de ti, un desmadre.. un desmadre de lineas temporales peor que como se organiza la lineas del tnc y el mismo tnc tiene miedo de explicarte...Créditos por crear a los personajes: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Créditos por la historia y los niños: RaphaHSLeon.Publicado Wattpad: 14 de Noviembre del 2020
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Donatello/Michelanglo/Michelangelo/Donatello, Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT), Raphael/Leonardo/Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)





	TMNT 2014/2016 - Dos lineas temporales unidas por un desmadre - RxLxLxR

_**El basto multi-universo de las tortugas ninjas, todas las dimensiones posibles en constante crecimiento por cada segundo, minuto, hora, día, semana, mes o año hasta en cualquier momento se unirán a la gran inmensidad del multi-verso; que trabajaban por un mismo propósito de mantener el equilibrio de sus dimensiones y continuar con su linea temporal como normalmente.** _

_**Cada una de ellas vienen de una principal, y que a su vez se sud-divide en mas gracias a la colaboraciones de historias, comics, mangas y artes por mas e mas tangentes temporales que tienen un mismo amor por estas cuatro tortugas.. que han creado un basto ¨árbol cronológico con hojas e frutos hermosos¨.** _

_**Claro que esta gran multi-verso necesita algunos mediadores o quien se encargue de mantener el curso natural o que no sufran un grave percance, para esto ¨ciertos seres¨ se encargan de estudiar, vigilar e intervenir en casos de ser necesarios..** _

¿¿¿???: Aparece con una maleta de un portal y un traje algo formal - Hag~ que buen día para hacer el trabajo - con un caminar en donde sus tacones resonaban por el ¨pasillo¨.

¿¿¿???: Escoltando unas ocho versiones de un tipo de ¨androide-tortuga mas grandes y vestidos de negro¨ junto con un sensei y sus cuatro tortuguitas bebes - La alianza entre lineas y la ¨Guardería¨ se han hecho correctamente e esperamos que los datos suministrados serán de ayuda para el proyecto - dice caminando al frente de estos, llevando hacia otro portal correspondiente a la dimensión al anciano ratón.

¿¿¿???: Suspirando con calma viendo una especie de lista - Bueno eso es todo por hoy hasta las siguientes 0000000.3 minutos de que llegue a ver nuestro trabajo¨HS¨ a ver como va todo - se acomoda sus lentes.

_**Un estrepitoso ruido de algo caer junto con un silencio perturbador inunda cada rincón, mientras cada uno de estos mediadores no pueden evitar observar con cierta... ¨expresión de que ya valieron verga¨ e incluso los ¨andorides-tortugas¨ igualmente aunque mantenían la calma al responsable de esto.** _

¿¿¿???: Viendo abajo donde estaban otros ¨compañeros¨ silbando se aleja de la rama faltan-te de ese sector.

¿¿¿???, ¿¿¿??? y ¿¿¿???: viendo ahora el ¨injerto¨ en la ¨rama¨ que no pertenece, casi todos tanto arriba como abajo del lugar y de los alrededores - Estamos jodidos - dijeron.

Hs: Viendo ahora la nueva ¨rama¨ - Creo que no es mala idea ver que pasara.. - dijo haciendo que todos salten por su presencia en el lugar - Solo observen y cuando hayan problemas intervengan de ser necesario - dijo con voz seria cruzada de brazos.

_**El ¨árbol¨ parece que le agradaba que esas dos ¨lineas temporales¨ estuvieran juntas y lo mostraba por sus colores.. solo era cuestión de esperar que no causara ¨inconvenientes¨ el unir dos.. tiempos diferentes de una misma generación..** _

_ **\-------Estática perrona------** _

**_¿Que puede pasar con dos versiones de si mismos en un mismo mundo?_ **

.¿¿¿???, ¿¿¿???, ¿¿¿¿??? y ¿¿¿¿???: Miran sorprendidos viendo a quienes estaban parados frente a ellos con sus armas en manos - ¡¿Pero que mierdas?! / ¿¡Esta pasando ahora!?- igual de sorprendidos e con sus armas por quienes estaban enfrente :¿¿¿??? y ¿¿¿¿????, ¿¿¿¿????, ¿¿¿¿????.

_**Bueno.. ¿se unirán a la aventura?, ¿estará plagada de caos?.. ¿quizás sentimientos de amor en el camino?..** _

**_./ Estática perrona_ ** **\** _**.** _

_**\---------** _

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea es un super desmadre...


End file.
